themeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Six Flags Schuyler Lake
Schuyler Lake is a theme park located in Canandaigua, New York. History Pre-Cedar Point (1913-1975) The park opened in 1913 by the Schuyler family. The park was owned by Group W (Westinghouse Amusement Division) from 1962 until 1975. First Era of Cedar Point Pleasure Company/Cedar Fair (1983-1994) In 1976, the park was sold to Cedar Point Pleasure Company (now known as Cedar Fair). Premier Parks (1995-1998) In 1995, the park's operations went to Premier Parks. Cedar Fair still owned the park. First Six Flags Era (1999-2010) In 1999, Six Flags took over the park's operations, but the park never took the "Six Flags" branding due to Cedar Fair's ownership of the park. However during this time Schuyler Lake still used Six Flags' intellectual properties in the park. Second Cedar Fair Era (2011-2015) In November 2010, Six Flags returned the park's operations back to Cedar Fair and numerous changes occurred at the park, mostly ride renaming. Financial problems, bankruptcy and closure In 2014, the park, amidst financial problems and filed for bankruptcy shorty before the start of the 2015 season. As a result, most of the park's rides and attractions were closed for most of the 2015. On Labor Day 2015, Schuyler Lake closed leaving the entire park SBNO. Reopening and Six Flags' return (2017-present) In October 2016, Six Flags announced that they've agreed to operate Schuyler Lake and saved the park from bankruptcy. In May 2017, Schuyler Lake reopened under the operation of Six Flags, but Cedar Fair still owned the park. The park's inclusive water park reopened under the "Hurricane Harbor" name. Also some of the rides were renamed again and the "V2: Vertical Velocity" and "Goliath" names returned to the park. Areas *Centennial Plaza (formerly known as "Schuyler Gardens" (1962-2012)) *North Country *Little New York (introduced in 1990; formerly known as "West Area" (1962-1989)) *Timber Land Town (formerly known as "Old Britaina" ,(1982-2010), and "West Area" (1962-1981)) *Sailor Schuyler's Seaport (formerly known as "Sesame Town" (1984-1990)) *Wegmans Kids Country (formerly known as "Camp Snoopy" (2011-2015), "Bug Bunny World & Thomas Town" (2008-2010), "Bugs Bunny World" (1999-2007), "Kiddy Kingdom" (1977-1998), and "Santa's Holiday Land" (1962-1976)) *East Area *Boardwalk Bay *Hurricane Harbor (inclusive water park) (formerly known as "Shores of Schuyler Lake" (1991-1998) and "Harborside" (2011-2015)) Roller coasters Water rides Flat rides Thrill Family Kiddie *Sailor Schuyler's High Sea Adventure (2012) *Peg Leg Pat's Bilge Rat Blasters (2013) *Sailor Schuyler's Beach House (2013) (International Play Company enclosed soft playground) Kiddie (Wegmans Kids Country; formerly known as "Camp Snoopy") *Funtime Junction (2008; formerly known as "Snoopy's Junction" (2011-2015) and "Percy's Mail Delivery" (2008-2010)) *Sky Copters (2008; formerly known as "Woodtstock's Whirlybirds" (2011-2015) and "Harold the Helicopter" (2008-2010)) *BMX Motorcross (1976; formerly known as , "Joe Cool Motorcycles" (2011-2015), "Daffy Duck Magic Motorcade" (1999-2010), and "Tike Bikes" (1976-1998)) *Buster the Wacky Bus (2008; formerly known as "Camp Bus" (2011-2015) and "Bertie the Bus"(2008-2010)) *Super Wheel Too (1976; formerly known as "Snoopy's World Wheel" (2011-2015)"Bugs Bunny's Wacky Wheel" (1999-2010), and "Windmill" (1978-1998) *Space Race (1987; formerly known as "Snoopy's Space Race" (2011-2015), "Marvin's Space Race" (1999-2010), and "Robo Flight" (1987-1998)) *Little Lumberjack (1982) *Kiddie City (1991) *Jr. Dodge 'Ems (1976; formerly known as "Peanuts Road Rally" (2011-2015),"Taz's Road Rally" (1999-2010) and "Kiddie Bumper Cars" (1976-1998)) *Tree Climber (2012; formerly known as "Kite Eating Tree") *Batty-Go-Round (1984-1990, 2017; formerly known as "The Count's Batty Bat" (1984-1990)) Extra charge *Thrill Swinger (1998) *Revolution (1991) *Starlight Mini Golf (1992) Defunct rides Roller coasters Flat rides *Mount Schuyler Funicular (1962-1990) *Fear Faller (1983-1996) *XTR: Xtreme Thrill Ride (1998-2002) *Vulcan's Hammer (2000-2007) *Ranger (1982-1999) *Metro Express (1962-2015) *Cape Canaveral Space Chute (1975-2010; parachute drop tower, replaced with SchuyScreamer) *Bert and Ernie's Dune Buggies (1984-1990; relocated to Six Flags Playdium) *Rubber Duckie Roundabout (1984-1990; relocated to Six Flags Playdium) *Kermit the Frog's F-1 Racers (1984-1990; relocated to Six Flags Playdium) *Whip Jr. (1936-1986) *Kangaroo (1962-2014; replaced with Mega Fireball) *Sheldon's Turtle Pond (1956-2007) *Ladybug (1950-2011) *Schuyler Skyway (1962-2017) * Pony Ride (1962-1996; a children's roundabout ride with live ponies) Others *Whale of a Time Theater (1976-1994) (killer whale show) *Tiger Tales (1986-2000) (tiger show) *Critter Country (1981-2015) (petting zoo) Category:Theme Parks Category:Six Flags Category:Six Flags Fiction Category:Cedar Fair Category:Cedar Fair Fiction Category:Theme parks in New York Category:Fictional theme parks